The present invention concerns a funnel, which may be self-supporting or adjustable, or both.
The filling of storage drums such as 55-gallon drums, for example, with test coil samples, can be problematic. Even with a standard funnel, which can improve efficiency to a degree, as is known, problems in spillage during the filling can occur, often as stabilization of known funnels can require one hand, which leaves only one hand to pour from an often unwieldy vessel.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or overcome such problems.
The present invention provides a self-supporting and/or adjustable funnel device comprising a funnel to which is attached or has integrally therewith a support for holding the device in place. As an alternative or in addition, the device may be adjustable, for instance, by having a contrivance added to or incorporated with the support to make it able to have its orientation vary from a first orientation.
The invention is useful in liquid transfer.
Significantly, by the invention, problems in the art are ameliorated if not overcome. Liquids can be transferred by a single operator in a xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d operation as concerns the funnel. The funnel may be adjusted to various orientations to suit particular circumstances of storage space, storage vessels, and pouring vessels. The invention is simple in manufacture and use. Numerous further advantages attend the invention.